The Night of the Dolphin
The HTF gang head to the Marine Park Aquarium for a night of fun with the sea creatures. Little do they know, the water will soon turn red with blood. Plot The HTF gang is at the Marine Park, watching animals perform their acts. Russell introduces the crowd to the famous star of the park, Flipper the dolphin. Russell calls for someone in the audience to perform with Flipper, and Petunia volunteers. Meanwhile, Lumpy is feeding the other animals in an aquarium. Lumpy discovers there are no more fish left for the hungry animals to eat. Lumpy goes to his storage closet and grabs a big net to catch more fish in the ocean nearby. Petunia happily enjoys herself playing with Flipper in the water. However, Flipper then sees Lumpy dragging his net on the ground and remembers a terrifying flashback of him and other dolphins being trapped in a net long ago. As a result of this, Flipper flips out. He grabs Petunia by the tail and starts ripping her to pieces. Flaky screams and everyone else runs in horror, while Russell tries to make Flipper stop. Lumpy comes back dragging the net which is now heavy with fish. But the animals can't get to it because they are in water. Lumpy gets an idea: he goes to a big wheel and turns it. This causes the water to increase, thus flooding the park. The animals swim out of their enclosures and race for the fish. They are so hungry that they eat several characters trapped in the park. Russell is chased by Flipper and swims for his life. He soon finds Lumpy still twisting the wheel. He shoves Lumpy away from the wheel and looks for the drain system. As Flipper swims toward them, Russell sees the plug. He pulls it, and the water slowly begins to drain. Lumpy and Russell hug each other and close their eyes as Flipper prepares to kill them, when suddenly the water is all gone. Russell opens his eye and sees that the park is destroyed, Flipper and the other animals are flopping on the ground, and sees two sea lions playing with Cuddles' severed head like a beach ball. He angrilly looks at Lumpy, who then starts mopping the place. The next morning, Russell releases Flipper and some other sea animals into the ocean. Flipper jumps out of the water and chirps, Russell waves and says goodbye to him. Suddenly, Lumpy comes to him saying that he found another dolphin and put it in the pool. A happy Russell goes to the pool and encourages the new dolphin to jump through a hoop. But he soon discovers that the "dolphin" was really a shark when it bites off his arm, leaving him screaming in horror/pain. Moral "If you can't play with the dolphins, you sleep with the fishes". Deaths #Petunia is ripped to bits by Flipper. #Giggles, Handy, and Pop are strangled to death by an octopus. #Cub is stabbed by a swordfish and saved by Russel even though cub is dead #Flaky, Mime, The Mole, Sniffles, and Toothy are swallowed whole by a killer whale. #Cuddles was most likely also killed by a sea creature, as the sea lions were seen playing with his head. #Some of the animals may have died from lack of water after it was drained. Injuries #Russell's arm is bitten off by a shark. cub came back from the hospital and fell on his face Media:Ex Headline text Trivia *There is an episode of The Simpsons (Treehouse of Horror) with the same title as this. *Flipper is based on Flippy (similar name, flipping out due to traumatic past incident). *Russell saying goodbye to Flipper after releasing him is based off of a scene from Free Willy. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes